Story Of Story , Me and Him
by iJsleequeen
Summary: KYUMIN! YAOI! DLDR! FF lama yang diulang. . " Kau? Akan menjual tubuhmu? Kudengar kau bukanlah dari keluarga kaya? Ayahmu stress bukan? Dan.. Eum? Ibumu... " " Kau menjijikan..." " PABBOYA! APA LAGI SEKARANG! INI BENAR BENAR HARI TERSIAL BAGIKU!" Read nd Review please


**THE STORY OF LOVE! Me and Him**

By : **iJSleequeen** a.k. ggakyumin

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun & Other by Sment

Pair : Kyumin & Other

Disclaimer : Super Junior and Sment artist belong of gods. But This Fanfiction, My 'IDEA'

Warning : YAOI[NamjaXNamja] BoysLove, Many Typo(s) , **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort , Friendship, Drama , Angst etc.

Rated : T [alur bisa berubah sesuar alur cerita]

Sebelumnya saya ingin bilang kalau FF ini sudah pernah DiPost sebelumnnya^^ Eits tapi._. Ini sudah di 'ubah' diperbaiki alur nd bahasanya FF ini juga dulu 'terhenti' sampai Chapter 5 T.T maaf chingudeul yang menantikan Lanjutan cerita saya blum saya post. Bukannya saya gak mau. Tapi saat itu Laptop aku lg rusak T^T nd ampe akhirnya ngebuang gtu aja nih FF :( Pas buka lagi FF ini :'( terharu(?) Liat Review ampe 80an :( padahal aku masih Newbie :' tpi dapet sambutan yang positif bagi Reviewers. Kebanyakan ngomong ya._.v Kali ini saya bisa pastikan FF ini selesai! ^^

Cerita sblumnya judulnya masih sama : **THE STORY OF LOVE, me nd Him. By: ggadhepjy**

Read nd Review please~

Chapter 1 ~

" K-kyu... A-aku.. A-ada.. D-di.. D-disini.. K-kyu~"

" ..."

" J-jangan pergi.. Kyu.. _S-saranghae_..yo.. C-cho.. K-k.. AWH!"

_' Tek ' _

Sebuah spidol melayang diudara 'hasil' lemparan seorang s_ongsaengnim_ yang terlihat geram melihat ada _namja_ yang tidur dikelasnya. Aniya, bukan hanya tidur dikelas, tapi ia juga mengigau dikelas. OMG! _Namja_ berwajah manis ini akan terkena masalah besar jika berhubungan dengan _park songsaengnim_. Ayolah... Seantereo SMHighSchool kenal dengan _Yeoja_ berambut pendek ini. Guru killer, _ANI_! Guru paling killer yang terkenal kejam.

" Lee sungmin-ssi! Berhenti mengigau dan KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" Bantar _park songsaengnim_ melirik tajam _namja_ yang tadi tertidur a.k.a lee sungmin terbangun.

" A-a-a-aaa.. _S-songsaengnim_.. N-nee.. " Seru sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya.

Hayolah? Apa ini terlihat begitu lemah? Tentu bukan! Lebih baik keluar dari pada harus mendengar 'ceramahnya'

" Minnie-ah? _Gwaenchana_? " Tanya kibum teman sebangku sungmin.

" _Gwaenchanayo_"

" KELUAR! SEKARANG!"

" _Arra_"

• • •

Sungmin POV

_Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Nan jeongmall pabboya_! Aish kenapa bisa begini. Ini sudah yang keempat kalianya kau melamun dan tertidur dikelas lee sungmin! Dan sekarang parahnya kau mengigau tentang 'dia'?

Aish!

" Haft" aku meniup poniku. Kali ini aku benar benar frustasi. Kemana aku harus pergi? Ini masih jam pelajaran lee sungmin. Aaaaah! Lebih baik aku bermalas-malasan dirumah pohon itu. Akupun berlari menuju sebuah rumah pohon tua yang berada dibelakang sekolahku. Akupun mengelap keringatku saat sampai disana. Teriknya matahari membuatku berkeringat. Kulirik keatas, tempat dimana

rumah pohon itu berada.

" Aish.. _Hwaitting_ lee sungmin" sahutku tersenyum sambil memegang 'tali' yang tersusun rapi dengan 'kayu' berbentuk tangga. Aku pun memanjatnya.

_' Kreeeek ' _

Oh tuhan! Apa lagi sekarang? Baru saja kakiku menginjak rumah pohon ini. Kudengar suara 'kayu tua' ini patah. Syukurlah bukan 'kayu' yang kupegang saat ini.

" _PABBOYA_! APA LAGI SEKARANG! INI BENAR BENAR HARI TERSIAL BAGIKU!"

" Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

' Deg '

Mataku membulat seketika melihat namja yang selama ini kuperhatikan. Matanya terlihat melirikku. Tapi sayang... Tatapan itu...

" _A-aniya_..."

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Seru cho kyuhyun penuh penekanan ditiap kata-katanya seraya memasukan sebuah benda kedalam saku celananya.

_" A-aniya_"

" Menjauhlah dariku" bentak kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku. terasa kekecewaan terngiang dibenakku melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu. Tapi, senang.. Bisa bertemu dia... Disini..

• • •

Normal POV

" Minnie-ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa? _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya eunhyuk a.k.a lee hyukjae namja berambut blonde seraya memakan sebuah pisang.

" _Gwaenchanayo~_" seru sungmin terseyum miris. Matanya tertuju pada sosok _namja_ bernama cho kyuhyun yang asik bermain Psp.

" _Waeyo_? Apa yang kau lihat?""Tanya kibum memperhatikan tingkah sungmin.

" Aniya, hyukkie~ hae dimana?"Tanya sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Entahlah? Aku tidak melihatnya"

" Bummie! Hyukkkie~ aku ke toilet dulu sebentar ne?"tanya sungmin beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki.

" _Arraseo_" Sungmin pun berjalan menuju toilet. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari namja tadi. Tapi? Dimana cho kyuhyun tadi? Batin sungmin bingung tidak menemukan ejak kyuhyun yang sebelumnya duduk dikursi beraktivitas dengan pspnya.

' _Braaaaaaaaaaak_ '

" O-omo! _M-mianhae_.. K-kyu.. _M-MWO_?! K-kyuhyunnie..." Tanpa disengaja sungmin menabrak seorang _yeoja_ yang notabene murid SM HS, yang tengah memegang segelas minuman. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi. _Yeoja_ tersebut terjatuh mengenai Kyuhyun. Dan Psp kyuhyun ikut tewas(?) Basah terkena cairan berwarna _'orange'_ yang yeoja tersebut minum.

" K-kau! Bukankah kau yang tadi?! K-kau benar-benar!" Bentak kyuhyun menarik kerah seragam sungmin, mata sungmin seketika membulat. Saat kyuhyun ingin melayangkan tinjunya

" _M-mianhae_.. K-kyuhyunnie.. A-aku.. Gak sengaja.. _M-mianhae_.. "

" Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan tanganmu! " Bentak eunhyuk 'menerobos' 'lingkaran' segerombolan Murid murid SM HS yang sudah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan 'cho kyuhyun'

" Cih! Kau benar benar pembawa sial!" desis kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" Sungminnie? _Gwaenchanayo_? " Tiba tiba sesosok _namja_ tampan mendekati sungmin yang 'bergetar hebat' dan memegang dagu sungmin. Tubuh sungmin bergetar hebat, takut dan lemas. Tidak menyangka kyuhyun seperti itu dan akan memukulnya.

" S-siwon _hyung_.. "Seru sungmin masih ketakutan.

" M-minnie-ah sebaiknya kita kekelas ne?" Seru eunhyuk menenangkan sungmin.

_'Huaaaaaaaaaa! Omo omo! Potret itu!_'

_'Waaaa! Andwe! Siwoon oppa!_'

_'Yakk! Lee sungmin! '_

Seketika Suasana kantin ricuh.

Betapa tidak? Lihatlah sekarang reader! Lee sungmin tengah digendong oleh Choi Siwon! namja populer diSM HS!

• • •

_'Persahabatan' yang begitu romantis bisa membuat 'kesalahpahaman dan sakit' _

• • •

Sungmin POV

" Benar kau tidak apa apa minnie? " Seru eunhyuk seraya memegang bahuku

" Ne _gwaenchanayo_" sahutku sambil mengukir sebuah senyum... Palsu.

" _Jinjjayo_?" Tambah siwon hyung. Aku mengagguk. Mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Bukan hanya melelahkan. Tapi hari ini membuatku 'shock' melihat kyuhyun yang marah seperti itu. Dan marahnya itu... Padaku.

" Hati hati ne~" seru siwon hyung dari kejauhan. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat ingin ke taman. Baiklah lee sungmin, segarkan pikiranmu dengan pergi ketaman. Akupun melangkahkan kaki cepat. Mencoba tersenyum disepanjang jalan.

" Aish! Cih! Si bodoh itu! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya! Sial!"

Kyuhyun? Suara itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Kulirik sekeliling taman. Oh god, aku menemukan sosoknya disana. Cho kyuhyun, ia sedang duduk dikursi taman. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menyapanya dan... Meminta maaf.

" Kyuhyun-ah..." Sapaku sedikit menundukan kepalaku.

" K-kau! Kau lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" baru saja melihatku. Ia sudah membentakku seperti itu. Apa salahku padanya?

" _M-mianhae_... Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf..."

" Oh~" jawab kyuhyun datar tampak acuh.

Normal POV

" K-kyu.. A-aku.. M-menyukaimu.. " Ungkap sungmin tanpa akal sehat. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu pada orang yang membencinya setengah mati seperti itu.

" _M-mwo_? K-kau? M-menyukaiku?" Seru kyuhyun shock, sungmin hanya dapat menunduk malu dan mengangguk pelan.

" _M-mianhae_.. K-kau tidak perlu membalasnya... "

" Kau menjijikan..." Bentak kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam, hatinya benar benar hancur sekarang. Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk air matanya. Hatinya benar benar hancur sekarang.

" _M-mianhae_ s-soal PSP.. A-aku akan menggantinya" kata sungmin tertunduk tak ingin lagi ia melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedang marah.

" Menggantinya katamu? Kudengar kau bukanlah dari keluarga yang kaya? Bagaimana cara kau menggantinya?" Seru kyuhyun sakratis.

" A-aku akan be-berusaha" Ucapan kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar kelewatan. Kyuhyun memang benar. Sungmin bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang sepertinya. Eomma dan appanya sudah tiada saat ia berusia 7tahun dan kini ia hidup sebatang kara. Yang kini ia dibiayai oleh neneknya disebuah apartemen. " Kau? Akan menjual tubuhmu? Kudengar kau bukanlah dari keluarga kaya? Ayahmu stress bukan? Dan.. Eum? Ibumu... "

_'Plaaaaaaaak'_

" B-benar.. Hiks.. A-aku akan.. Hiks.. M-menjual tubuhku ..a-aku a-akan hiks mengganti p-pspmu d-dan.. Hiks.. K-kau boleh menghinaku.. T-tapi.. Hiks.. J-jangan m-menghinaku.. "

To Be C '.')/

Mian Kalo masih banyak Typo T^T semoga Reader masih inget ama cerita saya._. nd masih minat buat Review T^T

Jangan Lupa Buat Review ne?

Gomawo^^

**Iklan(?) : Jan lupa juga baca FF Cast: Boyfriend saya ._. judulnya boyfriend oh boyfriend**

Gomawoo^^


End file.
